The subject application is related to commonly-assigned United States patent application entitled xe2x80x9cMethod Of Assembling A Frame Assembly For A Partition Systemxe2x80x9d which was filed on the same day as the subject application.
1. Technical Field
The subject invention generally relates to a frame assembly for a partition, or cubicle, system for dividing office space, building space, and the like. More specifically, the subject invention relates to a frame component of the frame assembly that automatically and evenly tensions a fabric about a partition panel of the frame assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Partition systems are known in the art. Partition systems are primarily made up of a plurality of partition panels that are interconnected upon installation of the partition system. Partition systems may also include frame assemblies that include frame components to border, or frame, the partition panels. The partition panels of the partition systems are utilized to divide office space between co-workers and others to enhance privacy and to improve work efficiency. Partition systems are becoming increasingly popular for various reasons. For instance, installation of a partition system requires a relatively low capital investment as compared to the capital investment required to construct permanent walls for division of office space. Furthermore, partition systems are dynamic. That is, partition systems can be quickly and inexpensively reconfigured to reallocate office space. A example of a conventional partition system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,240 to Elsholz et al.
To enhance the overall appearance of the partition systems, a xe2x80x98show surfacexe2x80x99 of the partition panels is covered by a fabric. For the fabric to appear acceptable on the partition panels, it must be appropriately tensioned about the partition panels. In the partition systems of the prior art, the show surface of the partition panel is covered and the fabric is tensioned about the partition panels by a process of manually stretching, i.e., tensioning, the fabric about the partition panel. As understood by those skilled in the art, this manual stretching process is labor-intensive, time-consuming, expensive, and otherwise cumbersome. Furthermore, because this manual stretching process is inconsistent, the process frequently does not achieve appropriate tension on the fabric. Ultimately, unacceptable ripples and sags are visible in the fabric covering the partition panel. The partition systems of the prior art do not utilize the frame components that frame the partition panels to eliminate this manual stretching process.
It is noteworthy that, in other industries, systems other than partition systems have previously attempted to utilize a frame component to address some of the aforementioned deficiencies. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,869 to Samarin, a frame component for stretching an artist""s fabric, such as canvas and the like, is disclosed. The frame component disclosed in the ""869 patent to Samarin is particularly deficient in that it is not unitary. Furthermore, this frame component does not define a cavity to effectively receive and support partition panels for a partition system. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,377 to Berman, a border piece, i.e., a frame component, for mounting an upholstered wall fabric is disclosed. Like the ""869 patent to Samarin, the frame component disclosed in the ""377 patent to Berman is deficient because it does not define a cavity to effectively receive and support partition panels for a partition system. Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,771 to Vipond, a frame component for securing a fabric to upholstered furniture is disclosed. The frame component disclosed in the ""771 patent to Vipond is also deficient because it does not define a cavity for partition panels of a partition system.
Due to the deficiencies identified in the partition systems of the prior art and also due to the deficiencies identified in frame components that are utilized for alternative purposes, there is a need to provide a frame assembly for a partition system and a frame component of the frame assembly that effectively receives and supports partition panels for the partition system, and that automatically and evenly tensions a fabric about a partition panel.
A frame assembly for a partition system and a frame component of the frame assembly are disclosed. The frame component automatically and evenly tensions a fabric about a partition panel. The terminology of tensioning and stretching are used interchangeably throughout. The frame component includes a support element and a lockable element. The support element defines at least one cavity. The cavity defined by the support element receives and supports at least a portion of the partition panel. The lockable element extends from the support element and is moveable relative to the support element. The lockable element also supports at least a portion of the fabric.
The frame component further includes an integral hinge portion defined between the support element and the lockable element. The integral hinge portion enables the movement of the lockable element relative to the support element. As such, the fabric, which is supported on the lockable element, is automatically and evenly tensioned about the partition panel upon the movement of the lockable element relative to the support element. Optionally, the frame component may further include a flexible backing strip that spans the support element and the lockable element. If included, the flexible backing strip protects the fabric from the integral hinge portion as the lockable element moves to tension the fabric about the partition panel.
Accordingly, the subject invention provides a frame assembly for a partition system and a frame component of the frame assembly that is able to effectively receive and support partition panels for the partition system. The frame component of the subject invention also provides automatic and even tension for a fabric about the partition panels. The automatic and even tension for the fabric improves the overall appearance of the partition system and avoids unacceptable ripples and sags in the fabric.